<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Without Words by kimjoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238702">Love Without Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie'>kimjoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had entered Wooyoung’s life two years ago and you couldn’t be any happier. Even when the beginning was hard because of the fans, you have managed and you had grown together and became inseparable. Wooyoung showed his love every day, he didn’t have to say ‘I Love You’ for you to know he means it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Without Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were the lucky person that was able to wake up next to Wooyoung every day. You were able to see him bare-faced, and his hair a mess because he had deeply slept and moved a lot. You were able to feel his warmth when the winter air came through the window. And it was perfect. Wooyoung showed you in many ways that he loved you and appreciated you. He was grateful for a life with you. And the affections were your favourite way to express love. The three words could easily be said and faked. But you could not fake affections, not the ones Wooyoung showed. </p><p>When he had a long day in the studio and he knew he’d be late. It was you who was the first to know that you should not wait for him. He also kept you updated during recording sessions that you would know he thought of you and couldn’t wait to come home. Whenever he was out without you and he had met with some females idols, you were the first to know. He never wanted you to feel left out no matter what he did and where he was. He made sure you know that the biggest role in his life was you. </p><p>But your favourite affection was that despite the hate of getting up early in the morning, he would still do it for you. He would surprise you with sweet little things you love. Just like this morning, when the first ray of sunshine shone through the blinds and making you wake up. The first thing you saw was a smiling Wooyoung holding a tray with breakfast. He got up earlier than you only to make you your favourite breakfast. </p><p>“Good morning, my love.” Wooyoung smiled and walked over to you putting the tray on your lip and giving you a small peck on the lips. “Have you slept well?” he sat down next you on the bed, looking lovingly at you. </p><p>“Yes, thank you. How about you?” you smiled, stroking his cheek. </p><p>“Good as well.” Wooyoung looked down to the breakfast smiling. “Freshly pressed orange juice, one egg, not to raw, but not to well cooked. Some cucumbers and tomatoes and French toast with some honey and jam.” Wooyoung looked back to you into your eyes that radiated happiness. </p><p>“Thank you, love.” you beamed, taking a bite from your French toast smiling. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” he beamed, taking a tomato and eating it. </p><p>You smiled and offered him to take a bite from the French toast that he gladly accepted. </p><p>“What are your plans today?” you asked him while enjoying your breakfast in bed. </p><p>“I will have a recording session in a few hours, and after that, the boys want to go out and have a lady free evening.” he pouted.</p><p>“Why are you pouting, baby.” you stroke his cheek. “Have fun with the boys, I could work on Hongjoong’s birthday party while you enjoy yourselves.” </p><p>“We don’t deserve you, my love.” Wooyoung kissed your forehead. </p><p>“You do.” you beamed. “When will you be back?” </p><p>“I think around 2 am.” Wooyoung wondered. “But I will keep you updated.” he smiled.</p><p>“Alright.” you took a sip from your orange juice and noticed Wooyoung staring. “What?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Wooyoung beamed. </p><p>“What is it. Do I have some honey left on my face?” you wondered but Wooyoung shook his head.</p><p>“What is it then?” you chuckled.</p><p>“I love you.” Wooyoung stroked your cheek. </p><p>You instantly smiled. “I love you too, Wooyoung. Very much!” </p><p>He put his hands on either of your sides and leaned forwards, tilting his head and lingered in front of your lips, smiling. “You are the best thing that happened to me,” he whispered onto your lips. </p><p>You beamed and cupped his face gently to connect your lips. Wooyoung instantly closed his eyes when you lips connected with his and savoured the feeling of your lips. While he leaned onto his one hand, he took his other hand and cupped your face and smiled into the kiss as you involuntarily leaned into his hand. </p><p>When you broke the kiss, Wooyoung leaned his forehead against yours and smiled. “I have something else to ask you.” Wooyoung leaned back, fumbling with the blanket around your hand.</p><p>“What is it?” you beamed, taking his hand into yours kissing the back of it. </p><p>“Gosh.” Wooyoung breathed in and out loudly. “Why is it hard to do this.” Wooyoung chuckled.</p><p>“Doing what?” you asked confused.</p><p>Wooyoung took another deep breath. “Two years I am able to call you my girlfriend, waking up next to you every single morning. For two years you are on my side, supporting us and help me live my dream. You are there when we win an award, you are there when we lose a show. You are always there having our backs, having mine. And I couldn’t ask for a better companion for this. And this is why I want to ask you today.” Wooyoung looked up into your eyes, nervously. “Will you marry me?” </p><p>Your eyes widen and you gasped happily. “Yes, Wooyoung. I would love to.” you beamed. Wooyoung let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Were you scared I would say no?” you stroked his cheek.</p><p>“Kind of? We are young, so yes.” he chuckled. He took the tray from your lap and put it onto the night table and when he turned back, he held a marine blue velvet box inside a stunning silver diamond ring. </p><p>“Wow the ring is so beautiful!” you looked at the ring.</p><p>“Yes, but it will be prettier on your finger.” Wooyoung smiled, taking your hand gently and put the ring onto it, smiling when it fits perfectly. </p><p>“How does it fit so well?” you gasped looking at it and smile when the sun reflects on the diamond.</p><p>“Remember Hongjoong dressing you up for a night out? And he insisted on jewellery?” Wooyoung smirked.</p><p>“Oh you had this all planned out huh?” you chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, the boys were involved in the plan, and I have to call them now or they come over asking if I have died because you rejected.” </p><p>You laughed. “Then call them while I get ready for the day.” you kissed him. “My fiance.” </p><p>Wooyoung smiled and gazed lovingly at you. “Do that, my fiancée.” he gave you one last kiss before he left with the tray in hand to call the boys, never losing his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>